Dream Catcher
by Rumbelleion
Summary: This takes place when Prince Charming goes to the Dark Castle to conjure up a deal with the Dark One, but finds something unexpected. In this version Belle is safe at home with Rum, and not in Regina's prison. Lots of fluff, and lovey dovey stuff. Rumbelle one shot! Rumbelle feels! Comment, and Like: Disclaimer, I do not own Once Upon A Time if I did Rumple wouldn't have a shirt on


**Dream Catcher**

I stormed into the Dark Castle ready to demand that the Dark One give me what I request. I needed something to help Snow realize who she is. I need her to be the person I know she is. The person I fell in love with. As soon as the massive wooden doors opened I drew my golden plated sword. I expected The Dark One to be at my neck as soon as I entered his 'large estate' that's what he calls it at least. I waited a moment for him to appear, but he never did. I slowly started walking, keeping pace of my step and being careful not to trigger any hidden traps the beast had set. As I made my way towards his ball room I heard a little giggle come from the great hall. The sound was pleasant and cheerful, something I never expected to here in this place. The only laugh I can imagine coming from these walls are the psychotic smirks from the monster himself.

Still I needed his help no matter who the Dark One held in his company. A thousand ideas raced through my mind as to who could have made that sound. My strides were slow and steady as I peered around the corner of the corridor. I could have never imaged what I saw. The Dark One had a beautiful women set in front of him. She was nearly naked, only wearing a thin silk gown that didn't even go to her knees. The dress was the color of the girls pale skin, and only had two small straps to hold it up. I blinked my eyes a number of times not believing what I was seeing. The girl, who had lovely long brown curls much like my Snows, was leaning her head against the Dark Ones in a loving manner. He held her arms steady, as one of his scaly hands rested against the young women's waist. They were both kneeling on the ground with her upper legs folded over her lower ones. The beast himself was resting on his knees. The women's eyes were closing for a few moments, and then opening after a long pause as if she was extremely tired. Their heads were leaning against ones another in a very romantic gesture that I didn't know the Dark One was capable of doing.

He was whispering things to her in a low voice, and I couldn't make out what he was saying. The girl didn't respond audibly, she only nodded her head multiple times. Eventually the girl's eyes started to shut for longer periods of time, and her breathing was slower. The Dark One pulled her to him in a position where her head rested against his chest, and his arms held her around him. They hadn't seen me yet, mainly because they were too distracted with each other. This explains why the monster hadn't noticed when I walked in. I never imagined I see him this way. He looked so weak, so venerable. His eyes, that were always a dark abyss suddenly looked soft and warm, but only for the girl's expense. I don't imagine anyone other living being than the young women being able to conjure up a genuine smile from the Dark One. The look in his eyes told me he loved her, that it wasn't fake, but it was actual meaningful love. He looked at her the same way I looked at Snow, and oddly enough she stared back at him with the same twinkle in her eye. She loved him too…? This was all so foreign. To think that the all mighty Dark One actually had someone who loved him was almost unbelievable. Although not too long ago he did tell me that he had loved someone, but he did not fail to mention that she had died. This couldn't be a new girl. If it was true love, then he couldn't have moved on that quickly. The way he looked at this girl made it clear that he did love her, and it was no spell, or charm, but rare, real, love. I wander if this is the same girl he told me about, but then how is she alive.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the beast arose from his seat on the ground with the girl in his arms. For the first time sense I had arrived the Dark One looked up from the girl, for just the slightest second. I wasn't prepared for him to change positions, so I did not have enough time to avoid the monsters glare. Our eyes meet for only milliseconds, but it was enough time for his warm eyes to turn as black as coal. With a shaky step I began to approach him. He may be the most feared creature in the enchanted forest, but I'm a prince. I can do this. I was half way across the room, and he hadn't moved an inch. Instead his eyes shot daggers at me.

"Please let me explain. I came to make a deal. Snow ne…" I began, but before I could finish he froze me in mid-sentence. I was stock in one position unable to move or speak. Fear covered my body, as I wandered what he was going to do to me.

"Keep quiet or you'll wake her. I'll be down in a moment." He said with his eyes becoming warm again as he turned his attention to the girl. "Don't go anywhere. Oh, wait you can't." He stated with a low chuckle being careful to not wake the sleeping beauty he held in his arms. He turned towards the long ball room-like stair case that lead to the west wing of the castle. I assume he is either taking her to her room, or his room, most likely his.

Moments later he returned, empty handed, but eyes still soft and warm. I felt much more relaxed talking to him now that he wasn't acting like his cruel self. The girl did crazy wonderful things to his mind. "Now where were we?" he asked clapping his hands together and rocking his body like the Rumpelstiltskin I have come to know. He voice was still lower than his normal high pitch squeal. I tried to speak, but I then realized I was still frozen. It's quite a miracle that the fact that I was frozen slipped my mind. After a second of the Dark One staring at me with curious eyes he finally realized I was frozen.

"Oh, right. Let me fix that." he joked, and with a wave of his hands I could move again. It felt like a fifty pound weight was being lifted off my shoulders. The blood started flowing to the small corners of my skin where it hadn't reached before. I felt a bit disoriented, but I shook the feeling off. The only focus I had right now was getting what I needed out of the Dark One.

"I didn't know the Dark One had a soft side." I joked trying to test how far I could go with this new version of Rumpelstiltskin. In a blink of an eye his eyes turned cold again.

"Keep quiet. If you wake her you will regret it." He snapped at me. He wasn't angry because of the joke, but he only seemed concerned about her. He's feelings must be very strong for him to forget about everything but her. I wander if it is true love?

"And yes, it appears I do have a soft side." He continued with a calmer voice, and sweeter eyes. "Now what was it that you needed?" he said with no signs of tricks or evil plots in his voice. Could I actually get something out of the Dark One that didn't include my own suffering?

"Ah, yes. You see Snow has lost herself, and I need something that will remind her of who she is."

"I'm sorry, come again. Doesn't the prin-cess know who she is?" He said rolling the word princess under his tongue, and stretching the word for a more dramatic effect. This man never fails to put on a show.

"Yes, she knows who she is, but she doesn't know what she stands for. She seems to have lost herself, and I need something, a potion, a spell, charm, or whatever you have that will make her realize who she truly is."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help with that… You see I can bring memories back, or make someone remember who they are, or even create false memories, but I can't make them realize what they stand for that comes from within. She is going to have to do that on her own."

"No, I need something now. We don't have time to wait. Come on you have to have something you always do." I said trying to complement him in an odd way… but still it was a complement, and I needed him to get me what I needed, so there's no harm in flattery.

After a long pause he finally began to speak. His mouth was curved just the slightest bit at the corners, like he had some evil plan turning in his mind. "Well there is…" he began, but his eyes suddenly darted towards the stairs. He looked like a cat on the prowl. He was expecting something, and he heard it much faster than I did. Within moments the young girl that he held earlier came running down the stairs with tears in her eyes. She looked terrified, and broken like she had seen a ghost. The once cruel monster seemed to crumble to the ground seeing the girl in distress. He instantly held her in his arms, supporting the stumbling girl.

"Belle, what is it?" he asked in a high stressed voice. He looked helpless, and utterly desperate to help her.

So, the girls name is Belle… Wait! Like the Belle, Belle, the long lost Princess Belle. I had heard rumors, about a young beautiful princess named Belle who had gone away with a beast to save her kingdom, and this fit the girl's description accurately.

Does that mean the girl is trapped here? Or is she staying by choice. Judging by the look they held on their faces for each other made it very clear that she wanted to be here.

"Another dream?" he asked with his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She was shivering, and had blood shot eyes. She was so weak in that moment, that I was even a little frightened. What was wrong with her? It's like she had been traumatized, or tortured by someone.

"Yes…" she whimpered out crying into his shoulder.

The way he reacted to her was very gentle, and comforting. He honestly cared for the girl.

"It's okay Belle. She can't get you. You're here now, with me, and I won't let her touch a single hair on your head."

Hurt her? Who was he protecting this young innocent girl from? Who would hurt her? Who would traumatize this delicate, and sweet young lady…? Regina. It had to be the evil queen. She was the only one able to inflict this level of pain on such a delicate flower. My body was tense at the mention of her name. She was the one doing this to Snow, and it appears she inflicted just as much pain on this women as well. For once me and the Dark One had something in common, our hatred for Regina for inflicting pain on our ladies. The emotion and worry in the monsters eyes was impossible to miss, but there was also a look of pure rage, like he would kill the queen for doing this to her. There was no doubt in my mind that he would get his revenge.

"Shhh love." He continued to cue her.

"It wasn't me Rum…" she continued to cry into his shoulder. "It was… it was you." She let out a small whimper, and tightened her grip on the beast.

She had called him Rum, I'll have to ask him about that pet name. I'm sure I could get a few things out of him with this black mail.

"Oh, Belle… It's okay. She can't hurt us. I won't let her. You'll be safe right here, I promise. Why don't we get you back up to your room you need some sleep."

"No! I can't sleep. Not right now." He almost screamed as if she was frightened to leave his arms. How badly had the queen hurt her?

"No, no you need your rest. Here, why I don't I make you a deal. If you go to bed. I Promise to be up there to join you as soon as I'm done with the charming Prince, yes?"

She nervously shook her head. "I don't think I can sleep." She admitted with a shaky voice.

"Well of course you can. You just need some encouraging." He said as he started to move there bodies around in a circle swaying to some imaginary tune. The girl clung to him for dear life. He was holding her up, dragging her slowly around the room, like they were dancing. Suddenly he started humming a tune, and then began to lowly sing the lyrics that went along with it. He wasn't that loud, but I could still make out the words. My heart swelled as I watched them. I was so touched watching the Dark One cradle the girl, and even sing while I was in the room. I couldn't begin to guess how much he hated being intimate in front of me, but he was willing to do it for her, and that was truly touching. I listened to words as he went

A tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

He waited a moment, and Belle finished the song for him

Beauty and Beast

She barley mumbled out, as she collapsed asleep in his arms. He held her up, and then switched their bodies around, until he was carrying her bridal style.

"Yes, my beauty, now let's get you to bed." He gently said nuzzling her cheek.

He quickly returned up stairs, and then came back down to me.

"What was that you were singing to her?" I asked innocently.

"It's just an old folk song she enjoys, but Charming, if you dare mention a word of this you'll pay." He threated. I almost laughed, of course he would get defensive.

"You have my word." I confirmed.

"Good."

"Now back to the deal…" he began to tell me of a beast that would help Snow remember the spark she used to have. I eagerly agreed, and thanked him for the help.

"Thank you, Dark One, and what do I owe you for this exchange of knowledge."

"You do not owe me anything, so long you agree to keep everything you saw here today something strictly between you, and me. I can't have rumors going around about Belle being here. If the queen found out, I have no idea what she do."

"You have my word, thank you again… You're not keeping her here are you?" I asked worried that he may be locking the girl up for her own safety. It would be terrible to be kept prisoner especially by the person you love.

"No, I let her go, but she came back." He said, and there was no denying the sly smile that played at the corner of his lips.

"Alright then. I guess I should be on my way. Thank you, again." I said turning around, but then a blood curling streak struck my ear. We both turned towards the stairs, and ran, as fast as it was humanly possible to the room, where the girl resided.

"Belle, what is it. Are you alright!" he asked frantically.

She was in shock, frozen in her position. All she could do to communicate was point towards the window. Rumpelstiltskin didn't waste any time, and jumped towards the window. I could barely make out a shadowy figure jump away, and then suddenly disappear in the distance. The sight was abnormal, and frightening, but I am in the Dark Castle, so I'm sure it's not out of the ordinary.

"Pan." The Dark One mumbled under his breath. I wasn't sure what it meant.

He turned his attention back to Belle. "Hey, it's okay sweetheart it can't harm you. I've taken precaution to this, and the 'shadow' can't get in."

She didn't seem secure at the moment. "Let me show our guest out, and then I'll be right back. I love you." He told her while placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. The sight was strange, and unknown to me. Snow was going to flip after I told her about this.

"James, let me show you to door." He said while nudging me out of the room. Suddenly a wave of bitterness ran over me. I was angry, and jealous out of my mind. He had the ability to make these promises of protection to her without having to break it. He could keep anyone away from her including the queen, who I needed protection from.

We were half way down the stair case when I decided to say something.

"Wait, um… could I possibly make another deal with you" I had a plan formulating in my mind.

"What else could you possibly want, Prince." He made it a point to mention my social status.

"I want Snow's protection. I want to be able to protect her the way you can protect Belle." I said full of confidence.

"I'm sorry, but unless I die, which so we are clear is not going to happen, then my powers are only located within me, and I cannot offer my services of being the young princess body guard."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I want to be able to appear next to her, to protect her, whenever I need to. I want something that will teleport me to her. "

"Well I can do that." He said with a cocky grin, and then he waved his hand. A necklace with a snowflake charm appeared in his hand (no doubt the symbol was to represent Snow's name.). The chain was glowing in a magical, and enchanting way, but that is because magic was used on it. The necklace was illuminated with a glimmering golden light, which faded away in minutes. "This will do as you requested." He said gesturing to the necklace.

I reached for it, but he pulled back. "Na uh uh, It's not something for nothing dearie."

I looked around frustrated, because I didn't know what to offer him. The Dark One had everything he could ever want. The only things he seemed to really care about was more power (as if he didn't have enough), and then Belle… Belle. I knew exactly what I was going to trade him.

I pulled a strange object that I received when I was over in Princess's Arora's kingdom. It was an odd Indian originated object that was told to cast away bad dreams, by catching them within its feathers. This was ironically exactly what Belle needed right now. I believe the object was called a dream catcher.

"Will this do?"

The Dark One's eyes glared at the object with interest. He seemed to know exactly what the object was.

"Yes, that will do just fine." He said. He then tossed me the charm in a dramatic way. I caught it, and placed the dream catcher on his dining room table.

"I trust you can find your way out?"

"Yes thank you." I said turning and making my way out. I looked over my shoulder to see him go up the stairs, back to his beloved. It warmed my heart to think that the monster actually found love. I turned my thoughts to Snow. I needed to focus on her. We are going to take back the kingdom, and she will make a wonderful queen. I walked away from the mysterious castle with unexpected memories, and pleasant thoughts. I never thought that was possible.

I turned and took one last look. "Sweet dreams Belle." I said finally leaving the grounds. I will never forget this experience.

**Play List**

**Chasing Cars Snow Patrol, Come on Get Higher Matt Nathanson, Fall for You Second Handed Serenade, Fearless Taylor Swift, Hey Soul Sister Train, The Reason is You Hoobastank, and Two Pieces Demi Lovato,**


End file.
